Fuser assemblies, electrophotographic apparatuses, and methods of fusing toner on support sheets in electrophotographic processes are disclosed.
In a typical electrophotographic printing process, a photoconductive member having a photoconductive layer is substantially uniformly charged. The photoconductive member is then exposed to selectively discharge areas of the photoconductive layer, while charge in other areas corresponding to image areas of an original document is maintained, so as to record an electrostatic latent image of an original document on the photoconductive layer. The latent image is then developed by depositing developer material including toner on the photoconductive layer. The developer material is attracted to the charged image areas to produce a visible toner image on the photoconductive layer. The toner image is then transferred from the photoconductive member to a support sheet.
To fuse (i.e., fix) the toner onto the support sheet, the toner is heated. The toner then cools and solidifies, resulting in the toner being bonded to the support sheet.
One process for the thermal fusing of toner onto support sheets involves passing a support sheet having a toner image thereon between rolls of a fuser with a nip between them. Belt fusers include a pressure roll, a fuser roll and a fuser belt positioned between the rolls. During operation, the support sheet with a toner image is passed to a nip between the rolls, and the pressure roll presses the support sheet onto the fuser roll. The fusing temperature for the toner image is controlled based on the temperature of the fuser belt.
It would be desirable to provide belt fusers that have a suitably long service life and are energy efficient.